


Aim for the Ice

by littlewonders



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Idol AU, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders/pseuds/littlewonders
Summary: Iori had expected the usual avalanche of stuffed animals after World Famous Figure Skater Kujou Tenn finished his short program. He did not expect to get hit by one of them, nor did he expect to be so flustered by the cute boy who threw it and came to apologize to him.





	Aim for the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the flash bang, I hope you enjoy it! I got to work with the lovely semegaah for this project and you can check out her adorable art here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/semegaah/status/1163452328483205120

When world famous figure skater Kujou Tenn finished his short program, Iori expected several things. He expected the thunderous applause (well deserved no matter how reluctant he is to admit it). He expected the hustle and bustle that came with the final skater in a group finishing (“I’m gonna get a snack before we head down to see Mikki!” his friend had said as he swept off in search of sweets). He had even expected the usual avalanche of stuffed toys and wrapped flowers onto the ice.

He did not, however, expect a surprised gasp followed by a distressed cry of “Watch out!” before a soft object barreled into the back of his head. Iori stumbled forward, catching his hands on the back of the seats in front of him. Looking down with a ‘tsk’ of his tongue, he saw the item of offense—a large, pale-pink stuffed bunny had just assaulted him.

Iori frowned as he bent to pick it up, blinking as he noticed a poofy red bow tied around its neck that squished a handwritten card to the creature haphazardly. He squinted to make out the neat, bubbly characters written on the front. _Tenn-nii_.

A flash of red caught his eye, and he turned to see a boy around his age fumbling his way down the stairs towards Iori, his face pinched and frazzled. As he reached the final few steps between them, Iori noted that his large, warm eyes were blown wide with concern. His hair sat askew, and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he crowded into Iori’s aisle to leave the stairway open. He leaned over and panted quietly to catch his breath, apologies scattered between huffs. As the boy glanced up Iori felt a shiver run down his spine at the innocent and worried expression he was met with. 

_Oh no_, Iori thought. _Please, no_. He fought hard to keep away the unwelcomed smile that was tugging at his lips. Despite having just been hit from behind by this boy, Iori couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of giddiness bubbling up, threatening his usual cool demeanor.

Still, just because the boy was cute didn’t mean Iori was no longer annoyed. He racked his mind to say something, anything, to this troublingly endearing boy that stood before him who appeared to be the source of the bunny incident.

“You’re supposed to aim for the ice.” Iori balked at the severity of his own tone. _Well that was harsh, but at least it got my point across._

The boy scoffed, surprise and disdain twisting his features but did little to mask his inherent cuteness. “I know that, obviously! And I was, for your information, but then the bow got caught on my hand as I was letting go so it kinda… changed course.” He fidgeted with the dark orange scarf trailing from his neck, squirming under Iori’s glare.

“This bow is ridiculous too. Do you realize how easy it would be for it to get loose? Then your note would never reach him.”

“Well I…” his face fell, dejected eyes casting to the ground. “I didn’t think about that actually. That really happens?”

Iori felt a thump in his chest as though he were looking at a sad puppy. “Well… maybe it’s not quite as easy as I said, but it’s still possible,” he consoled.

The boy’s pout softened slightly and Iori squeezed the bunny’s paw decisively, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. This boy was entirely too adorable for his own good.

Iori sighed, “In any case, it’s fine. It’s not entirely uncommon that plushies don’t make it to the ice on the first throw, I’ve just never been hit by one before.”

The boy laughed nervously, brushing a hand behind his head to muss his hair. “I am sorry about that. I did mean for it to get to the ice.”

“Of course.” Iori shifted, unsure of how to continue this unexpected encounter. “Why a note in the first place? Some skaters wouldn’t even give their pile a good glance before donating them, there’s still the chance he may not read it.”

“Oh, well… um… he’d read mine if he saw it, I think. At least, I hope.” His voice trailed off as he tucked his chin into his scarf, the last words so mumbled that Iori could barely make them out.

Iori furrowed his brows. “Are you o—”

The boy blinked and shook himself clear of whatever troublesome thoughts he’d been stuck in. “Besides he’s not like that, he cares deeply about his fans.” Though his eyes shone with sincerity, his voice held a kind of melancholy, fond and unspeakably sad at the same time.

“Right, of course.” Iori said, deciding to leave the subject behind. “At any rate, you might want to hurry if you still want to throw it, the sweepers are quite fast at collecting them,” he said, gesturing to the young girls zooming around the rink.

“Oh, right. Here—” He moved forward to retrieve the bunny from Iori’s outstretched hand, and as their fingers brushed Iori thought he saw the boy’s eyes widen momentarily at the contact. He cleared this throat as he pulled back, the corners of his lips raised in a shy smile. “Well, I’d better be going then.”

The boy ducked his head, stepping onto the stairs to walk away. And yet Iori didn’t quite want this to be the end. He found himself captivated by the cute, puzzling redhead and wanted to know more—_oh wait, that’s a good excuse to keep talking_.

“Wait!” Iori all but shouted, raising the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his burning face. The boy turned in surprise and tilted his head in response. “I—um, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, it’s Riku. Nanase Riku.”

“Nice to meet you, Nanase-san,” Iori replied, the hint of a smile at his lips.

Riku smiled in return, eyebrows raised as he teased, “And your name is?”

“Ah, sorry. I’m Izumi Iori. It’s nice to meet you Nanase-san.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that,” Riku giggled as Iori realized his mistake. “But it’s nice to meet you, too.” His smile grew and Iori swore the room brightened with its intensity. “I guess I’ll be going now, but maybe we’ll bump into each other again? There’s still the free tomorrow." 

“Yes, that would be… nice.” A small silence spread between the two, both reluctant to end the chance meeting. “Um, so are you going to get closer so you can throw it?”

Riku huffed out a quiet laugh, “Actually, I think it might be best if I deliver it in person now.”

Iori blinked. “In person? How would you do that?”

“Oh, um… I sort of… know him?” He squirmed under Iori’s gaze, his fingers fidgeting with the bunny’s foot absentmindedly.

“You know Kujou Tenn.” Iori repeated blankly. He had run into Kujou Tenn several times at various events he’d accompanied Mitsuki to, but he had never seen Riku before. Even so, it didn’t sound as though he were lying. _Just how does—?_

“Yeah, uh… I’m actually—”

“THE SCORES PLEASE,” the overhead speaker blared, making both boys jolt in surprise and turn their heads to the screen for the announcement.

“THE SHORT PROGRAM SCORE FOR KUJOU TENN… 107.79.”

The crowd exploded in cheers, Iori could feel the sheer force of their enthusiasm reverberating in his chest. He had to admit it was an excellent score, well deserving of the performance. Kujou Tenn’s ecstatic yet composed face graced the Jumbotron as he waved to the stands and bowed to the applause. Iori returned his gaze to Riku who was frozen on the steps staring at the scene in a mix of what appeared to be joy, disbelief, and pride.

Before Iori could read anything more into the expression, Riku was pushed from behind, knocked into by a man muttering “Excuse me,” as he hurried up the stairs. Riku made a distressed squawk as he sprawled forward, desperately trying to regain his balance. His wild hands latched onto the closest thing they could find, which happened to be Iori.

“Nanase-san!” Iori’s brain short-circuited, though his hands moved to grip automatically as he bent slightly to better support Riku and hold him steady as he regained his balance.

Riku straightened up from his hunched position, blushing and pausing in apparent surprise when he realized how close he’d gotten to Iori. His eyes locked onto Iori’s and froze him in place, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. The stuffed bunny was squished between them in the crook of Riku’s left arm, his elbow supported by Iori’s hand. Riku’s right hand was still gripping Iori’s other forearm even though he’d since regained his balance. For a moment they simply stood there, gray eyes searching red, as they breathed in the same space.

Riku laughed nervously and they separated, a shy tension surrounding the space they still shared. “Sorry, I don’t mean to keep troubling you.”

“It’s not your fault this time… and besides that, it’s no bother,” Iori said, averting his eyes from the blush that remained on Riku’s face, his own undoubtedly aflame as well.

“Still,” Riku lilted, “thanks for catching me.”

“Anytime.”

Riku grinned and adjusted the bunny in his arms, checking to make sure the note was still attached. “I hope I see you around,” he said quietly.

Iori nodded slightly, unable to reign in a low chuckle. What was he going to do with this sweet, helpless boy? “Yeah, me too.”

Riku’s smile softened and Iori looked after him as he turned, waving a small goodbye, and made his way carefully down the stairs.

“-rin. Iorin. Iorin!”

Iori shook his head, tearing his gaze away from Riku’s retreating figure to find that Tamaki had returned, arms loaded with packages of sugary snacks and had been poking his shoulder for attention. 

He pushed away Tamaki’s hand with an icy glare. “What is it, Yotsuba-san?”

“I was calling you for, like, a minute, what happened? You’re not so spacey, normally.”

Iori rolled his eyes, “You were not calling my name for a whole minute.”

“Was too,” Tamaki parroted.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he huffed. “Did you get the snacks you wanted?” Iori asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Yeah!” Tamaki’s face lit up as he opened a packet of chocolates and dug in, previous concerns forgotten.

Iori counted himself lucky that Tamaki lets go of things so easily._ No doubt Nii-san would be relentless in his teasing if I zoned out like that around him._

“Either way, it was nothing,” he said, more to himself than anything else. “I just… bumped into someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And don't forget to check out the original post of the art: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/semegaah/status/1163452328483205120


End file.
